magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ornyx
Ornyx are enormous, their powerful legs and stocky bodies giving everyone who sees one the impression that they possess great strength. This impression is only solidified when one sees an ornyx pushing enormous boulders and pulling carts with ease - but it becomes apparent that it is the Ornyx's magic, not its strength, that makes this possible. The treacherous paths of Taggelisk and the constant growth in the region make agility more important than sheer power, and these beasts are surprisingly lithe on their cloven hoofs. Even more shocking, after one tap of their curving horns, any non-living thing they touch will levitate as long as they wish it. For this reason, ornyx are commonly used as beasts of burden in Taggelisk, and one ornyx can levitate and then pull the heaviest of carts and baskets over the tangles and brush of the marshes. Their ability is incredibly useful, and for this reason they are highly sought after not only by wealthy merchants, but also those with less honorable intentions. Their horns themselves contain power for a short time after they are removed, and in the past unsavory hunters would remove the horns of wild ornyx and grind them into a powder that would reduce an object's weight for hours at a time. Now, such practices are illegal in the entirety of Taggelisk. When they aren't pulling carts of goods for merchants or barrels of water for the marshes's inhabitants, they can be seen using their horns to ram boulders or fallen trees incredible distances. It is possible this is done to impress mates, but could also just be a game. Egg This egg doesn't appear to have any weight. Hatchling Ornyx hatchlings can walk as soon as they are hatched, and unlike the docile adults, the hatchlings will attempt to use their power whenever they can, whether their magi wants them to or not. Multiple small objects, like rocks, fruits, and even books, have been sent hovering by a poorly trained ornyx hatchling. Their power is weak at this young age, however, and will run out quickly, sending whatever they were carrying crashing to the ground. Rumors say that ornyx hatchlings have the unique ability to levitate living things as well as inanimate objects, but the rumors are either false or this ability disappears quite quickly as the ornyx mature, since it has never been verified by any magi. Adult Ornyx can appear imposing, with large bodies and powerful curving horns. However, they are actually docile, easy to train, and can even be playful. Due to their size, they have incredible appetites, especially for fruit. For this reason, it is not considered wise to keep too many ornyx at the keep, since they will strip fruit trees bare if their appetites are not kept in check. Because of their ability to levitate anything, no matter how heavy, they are often used by magi to transport goods, and their surefootedness makes any journey far safer. If trained well, they can levitate more than one thing at once, and many a mischievous magi has set various small items into orbit around a curious ornyx. Additional Information *No. 656 *Obtained from: Quest: Taggelisk *Released: March 10th, 2016 *Sprites: Lazuli *Description: Raneth *Breeding: Category:2016 Creatures Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Quest-born